In a computing environment, applications that use graphical user interfaces (GUIs) to allow computer users to interact with the application can comprise many and varied user interactive controls. Often when applications that comprise GUIs are being developed, testers will test the GUI's controls to determine whether they operate within prescribed parameters (e.g., don't throw errors in the application). Because GUI controls can often react differently to different events (e.g., click, mouse hover, enter data, select item), and may allow for different types of data, having different properties, testing all a GUI's controls can be cumbersome.
Most current applications utilize an accessibility framework that provides programmatic access to user interface (UI) elements, enabling an application (e.g., a plug-in application) to expose property values of UI elements and execute them programmatically (e.g., activating the element without having to use the GUI). Plug-in applications that facilitate computer use for disabled persons can utilize a base application's accessibility framework, for example, to read text on a screen. Further, out-of-procedure applications may be able to access UI properties of an application with an accessibility framework. Additionally, automated GUI testing can use an application's accessibility framework to test GUI elements.